


Not-So Sleepy Sensations

by nightmare_kidette



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Insomnia, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kidette/pseuds/nightmare_kidette
Summary: Sometimes you've just got to take certain matters into your own hand...





	Not-So Sleepy Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story. It barely takes up a page in MS Word lol
> 
> A friend of mine suggested I write this over a month back. I said, sure and cranked it out in about 20 minutes and it's been sitting in limbo, with me debating whether or not to publish to a wider audience. Well, here it is... Consider it an intermission between fics.

It was another late night. The Grinch tossed and turned, but no position he took gave him comfort – not even his usual. Try as he might, he simply could not empty his mind. He thought back on the day. He’d acted like such an idiot, trying to brush his fur _just right_ and comb his hair tidily and act as casual as one could. It was difficult though because he felt anything _but_ casual. His thoughts were always somewhere else… always on… _her_.

Donna-Lou Who. She was, to him, the most beautiful Who woman he’d ever set his eyes on. Granted, he’d never really looked at other Whos so he didn’t have any basis for comparison but as far as Whos were concerned? She was definitely number one on his list… a list reserved for her name alone. And speaking of alone…

He lay there on his back, staring up at the cold, dark ceiling. Alone. The moonlit sky peeked through the window and cast a blue light across the cavernous room. The last few remnants of smoke fizzled out in the fireplace. From somewhere far, far down below there was a slight shuffle as Max turned in his sleep.

But in his mind, he was far from the only one present. In his mind, he saw her again. Donna… she seemed happy to see him… a little _too_ happy as she boldly advanced towards him and backed him up against a wall. She hooked the waistband of his trousers and…

Grinch found himself frantically reaching for the gap in his underwear. He grasped himself, curling his soft fingers gently around his shaft, teasing it.

His thoughts took a quick turn as Donna dropped to her knees to service him. He unthinkingly yelped as he squeezed the head of his sex, a trickle of fluid running down and lubricating it. “Oh _god_ …” he moaned as he picked up his pace. He kicked off his sheets, the heat getting to him. The slick sounds of his solo session quietly echoing off the walls now. “Ungh…”

He was thankful for daydreams, as there is no way he would ever grab Donna and flip her around, taking her like a rabid Who in heat, soft thumping against his hips as she grabbed whatever was in front of her for support from his unforgiving thrusts. His loins jerked along in real time as he passed the point of no return.

“Augh… fuck…” he growled, his back arching sharply off the mattress as he neared his end. “Fuck… _FUCK_! “ He released, hard, his shuddering, whimpering breaths rendering him exhausted, his brief high subsiding. Then all was still. Satisfied, he sighed a deep, long sigh as he dropped off, blissfully carefree.


End file.
